Chapter 10: The Brotherhood
In the alley he initially contracted Shed in, the robed man looks around curiously. Robed man: Hello? Did you succeed? So far, I haven't heard any news of the Exalt's passing... Until I do, you don't get paid. Suddenly, Shed swoops in and lands in front of him. Shed: Save your payment, buddy. You're coming with me, now. Robed man: What? Shed: I may be an assassin, but I don't murder royalty, and anyone who asks me to is up to no good. You're coming with me for questioning. Robed man: You traitor! Shed: Says the man who tried to hire a hitman against the queen? Pot, kettle, etcetera. Robed man: You won't take me alive! Shed grabs a knife from his pocket, but before he can attack, purple flames erupt from the robed man's hood. He backs up, recognizing the flames from earlier. Shed: This is what happened to that Joos guy when he got ripped up by the sword. What are you? Robed man: Begone! Shed: You know, considering the current memetic climate, I was completely expecting that to be followed up by the word th— Before he can finish, a ball of fire shoots from the hood directly at him. He ducks out of the way, the projectile burning some of his hair before exploding against the wall behind him. By the time he straightens himself and makes sure his hair isn't on fire, the robed man has disappeared. Shed: Damn it. Well, now I know he's involved in...whatever the hell happened at the castle yesterday. Gotta let the others know before he comes back with friends. ---- Signele sits at a table in the small hut she lives in with her children, flipping through a book, idly looking at the illustrations. Signele: I wonder where my children went. They sure have spent a lot of time in Frar. I hope they're okay... Her ears perk up when she hears the sound of footsteps approaching the hut. Signele: Is that them? ...No, there's only one pair of feet, so it better not be one of them, or else the other one's in trouble. The knock scares her, but only because she got lost in thought. She jumps to her feet and moves close to the door. Signele: Who is it? Nobody ever visits me anymore, so you better have a good excuse for dropping in on me like this! When no answer comes, she sighs and decides to open the door. Signele: You better also have a good reason for not answering me. What do you wa... Her sentence cuts off into a scream. ---- A few days have passed since the Shepherds arrived at the capital, and they're starting to get restless. The lack of any clear destination is driving some of them insane, while others try desperately to get some sort of answer. Jimmy: I told you, go ask Joos about this. It's none of my business. Kayde: We tried that! Kodie: He refuses to talk to us until he finds out where to go. Jimmy: Of course he does. Then let's figure out where to go, then. Kodie: Ugh! Kayde: This sucks. Kodie: How stupid could we be? Our dad might have been right in front of us this whole time! Kayde: Unless mom cheated on him. Kodie: She would never. Kayde: Who knows. Maybe that's why she never brought him up. The guilt from cheating on him might have eaten at her for all these years. Kodie: I refuse to believe that. Our mom's so much better than that. Kayde: How do you know that? Kodie: I... Kayde: Look, I don't think mom would do that either, but we have to consider it. Kodie: Right. As a tactician, I should have been the first to remember that we have to keep every possibility in mind. Kayde: Sorry, sis. Kodie: No, you're right. You were also right when you said this sucks. Jimmy: Those poor kids. Janice: Yep. Who knew their mom was secretly a whore all along. Jimmy: Don't make assumptions like that. It's unflattering of an Exalt. Florence: Unless it's right, then you can say “I told you so!” Jimmy: ...Right. Elsewhere in the castle, Joos stands hunched over a map of the continent, Jayde sitting in the corner with her arms crossed sternly. Jayde: You have to talk to them sometime, you know. Joos: I don't have to do shit. Jayde: Stop this! This...this sulking around! They had to deal with their mother doing that for fifteen damn years, and they don't need their father to do it too! Joos: I'm sure their mother and their actual father are just fine. Jayde: Ugh, you're so thick-headed! Get your head out of your ass and focus on what's important! Joos: I am focusing on what's important! I'm focusing on killing Grima, because that's why I came back. Not to solve some domestic dispute that, for all I know, doesn't even involve me! If I still have time after we beat Grima, we'll talk about it, but until then, I'm worrying about where to go next! Jayde: For gods' sake. She storms out, leaving Joos alone. Joos: -sigh- Sam would probably know where to go. Hell, he's probably already there. Damn it! Meanwhile, in the room he's borrowing for the stay, Spencer goes through his stuff while Jessica makes his bed and Ace watches on, the Master Seal from his mother cradled in his arms. Spencer: Jessica, you do know you don't have to do that anymore, right? Jessica: Sorry, it's a force of habit. I can't help it. Spencer: Anyway, sorry Ace, but I have no idea what you should promote to. Ace: Hm...if I became a Sage, I could use magic, just like my dad, or I could become a War Monk and use axes just like mom. Jessica: Hm, your older brother uses axes like your mom, so maybe you can use magic to make up for it? Ace: I like your thinking, Jessica! That way, I can further set myself apart from Augustus. Thanks! After he scurries away, Jessica turns to Spencer. Jessica: Say, what are you doing? Spencer: I'm looking for those notes that I brought with me. Father said I should keep my studies up, even if I'm in the Shepherds, but I can't seem to find my notes. He grabs the Fates book and looks it over. Spencer: Coulda left them in here, but I doubt it. He tosses it to the side and it lands near the Yato, which starts glowing seemingly at random. Spencer: ...What? He grabs the sword and lifts it up, but the glow stops. Spencer: You...saw that too, right? Jessica: I sure did. How odd. As he sets it down, it starts glowing again. Spencer: Whoa! Suddenly, the sword seems to guide itself, roughly jerking towards the book. Jessica: Is it just me, or does your sword want to read? Now, the tip is pointing directly at the book, and the sword starts shaking violently. Cautiously, Spencer leans in and opens the cover, revealing the faded paragraph. Again, the sword jerks forward, and it looks like it's about to stab the book clean through. Jessica: What are you doing? The sword stops just as its tip makes contact with the page, and with a faint purple fire, two words make themselves as legible as the day they were written. Spencer and Jessica silently look at each other in shock for a moment. Spencer: Joos! The two run through the halls, calling for Joos until they find him in the same room Jayde left him in. Spencer: Joos! Jessica: You're not gonna believe this! Joos: What? What are you so worked up about? Spencer: I think I found a clue! Joos: About what? Spencer: Look. He cracks open the book on top of the map and holds the sword up to it again. Again, the flames illuminate two words. Joos: Whoa. How did you figure this out? Spencer: It just kind of happened. Even better, look at which words are lit up. That one's Tost. Joos: Oh my gods. Spencer: I can't pronounce the other one, though. He points at the other word, almost right next to Tost. It reads Brynhildr. Joos: Hm. Well, it's a hint, at least. We have a destination now. Good job, Spencer! Let's go gather the others right away. Spencer: Right. Jessica: Oh, this is so exciting! About an hour later, the Shepherds gather in the main hall, Janice and Florence looking down on them from the throne. Janice: I wish I could go with you, but as I explained, I can't leave my people unguarded. Jimmy: It's better that way, we're sure. Joos: Would you like to come with us, Florence? Florence: I appreciate the gesture, but I'll stay back and bond with my daughter some more. Kick some dragon ass for me, though! Joos: You got it. Before they can leave, the doors open and in pours a horde of men with huge, bulging muscles. The Shepherds cast wary glances at them, but they file through orderly until they're as close to the throne as they can get. ???: Your highness, we have arrived! Janice: ...Excuse me? Servant: Um, your majesty, don't you remember your appointment today? Janice: Appointment... ???: We approached you for a showing, and you graciously accepted! Janice: A showing. Oh right! The traveling band of...wait, remind me what you're traveling for? ???: Good grief, this one's slow on the uptake. From the gaggle of insanely ripped men steps a muscular woman with a foam axe slung over her shoulder. She's wearing so little clothing. Kodie rushes to cover her brother's eyes while the future children look between each other with surprised faces. ???: You're always so impatient, especially with women. I thought I taught you better than that, Jotaro. Anyway, we are the Brotherhood of Amazingly Ripped Athletes. Or BARA for short. We contacted you because we have like to meet the rulers of the countries we travel through, and show them our strength. Augustus: A traveling band of show-offs? I thought our troupe had large egos. Danica: I dunno what's bigger, these guys' muscles or their heads. Jayde: Oh my gods...they're all hot! Janice: Oh right! Of course, sorry for forgetting there. Things have been pretty hectic around here lately. The woman laughs before she continues speaking. ???: We forgive you. By the way, my name's Barbara. ???: We just call her Wiggles. Barbara: Basilio! If you weren't hot as hell, I'd throttle you for telling everybody that. Basilio: Bah hah hah! You don't scare me. Barbara: I can try. Basilio: You can try to kiss my big brown arse! Jotaro: Shut up, both of you! You're wasting our damn time. ???: Anyway, we assume these fine folk are our opponents for today? Janice: ...Opponents? ???: We did proposition you for a mock battle, after all. Janice: Right! Whew, am I glad you guys came when you did. This group is much better at battling than the other group I had lined up for this. Joos: Hold on, we didn't sign up for th— ???: Excellent! ...Oh my, of course! I never introduced myself. Apologies. My name is Joseph Joestar. Joos: He looks like he's sixty. Mason: For real. He's in excellent shape for being so old, though. Joseph: Before we begin, we have some requests of you. As the servant fetches practice weapons, Janice nods for him to continue. Joseph: Now, this is a mock battle, but we humbly request that no magic be used. Even weak magic could severely harm us, and if one of us actually dies here, we won't be doing business in this country again. Janice: Right. Shepherds, do you think you can do that for our esteemed guests? Joos: Of course. You heard the man, guys. Magic users, sit out. Mixed users, stick to your physical weapons. Ace: Aw man, I just promoted! Kayde: Question! Joseph: Yes, young man? Kayde: What's the verdict on transformations? Jotaro: ...Come again? Kayde: Lemme show you. With a flash of light, Kayde transforms into his beast form, causing gasps and cheers to rise from the group. Kayde: Aw, if I weren't a giant fuzzy monster, I'd be blushing. Joseph: Hm, I'd say no, but I can tell some of us are dying for the opportunity to fight such a monster, so you'll just have to promise not to use lethal force, alright? Kayde: Judging by how big some of you are, I don't think I'll be able to! Joseph: That's the spirit! Jayde: Y'all are in luck, because we have two of those! She joins her brother as a Taguel and receives more cheers. Jayde: Man, I can't remember the last time I've had this many attractive men looking at me...heh. The servant comes back to inform Janice that the training field is prepared. Janice: Alright everyone, get ready! Maddie: C-can I opt out of this battle? Even with fake weapons, these people could probably tear me to shreds. Joos: Of course you can. With Maddie and the magic users sitting out, the Shepherds and the Baras move to the training grounds of the castle, Janice and Florence accompanying them to watch the fight. Joseph: First, may we meet the leader of these Shepherds? Joos: Right. Is that me...or you? Jimmy: Uh, you go up. Joos: Right. I'm the leader for now. Name's Joos. Joseph: Ah, excellent to meet you! You would fit right in with me and my grandson Jotaro. Joos: You're a grandfather?! Joseph: Again, it's a pleasure to meet you. Joos: You as well. The two shake hands, and when they walk away, Joos' hand is faintly flaming. Joos: He shook my hand so hard it might have injured me. Oh my gods. With formalities out of the way and practice weapons in hand, the two forces collide. The stakes are low, considering everyone is using fake weapons, but they battle as if it's any other. ''Objective: Route the enemy. If player is on classic mode, casual mode rules apply.'' At the back, Jessica and Shed look at their practice throwing knives with raised eyebrows. Shed: Is this...a normal occurrence for you guys? Jessica: Nope, not that I know. Shed: Tch, guess I can't prove how efficient I am until next battle. Jessica: Who said you had to prove anything? Shed: I wanted to show you guys that recruiting me wasn't a mistake, but we'll have to wait on it. Jessica: We won't kick you out or anything, don't worry. Shed: Right. Let's get on it, then. Jessica: Okay! They jump into battle, assisting others as they go. The first person who benefits from their help is Augustus, who struggles to swing his axe as fast as the others. The knight he's fighting staggers back when he gets hit by Shed's fake daggers and shakes his head. Benny: You won't down me that easily! Augustus: I could say the same to you. Benny: You're...you're not scared of me? Augustus: Nah, I meet lots of rough guys in my comedy troupe, why would you be any different? Benny: Everyone else usually runs in fear from my face. Head's up! He swings his lance, but Augustus somehow twitches right on time to dodge it completely before retaliating and sending Benny stumbling backwards. Jimmy: Now! Jimmy rushes in and hits Benny again as a surprise attack, knocking him flat on his back. Benny: Augh, I'll be feelin' that one in the morning. I'm out! Augustus: Thanks for the hand. Jimmy: No problem. At the back of the battlefield, Will shoots arrows into the crowd to help his comrades out, not dealing a lot of damage through the baras' defense, but doing his best regardless. One man narrows his eyes and leaps at him, slashing at him with his sword. Will: Whoa, whoa! You were not there ten seconds ago. After narrowly dodging a swing, he nocks an arrow and shoots it, but his attacker ducks out of the way. Will: How are you so fast? Jotaro: I guess you could say it's in my blood. After shouting a foreign word, Jotaro slashes at Will twice, knocking him on his back. Will: Damn, you're strong! I might have to sit the rest of this fight out... As he retreats, Jotaro adjusts his hat. Jotaro: Now I'm gonna try attacking that monster. Hopefully Gramps hasn't taken care of it yet. He starts in the direction of the nearest Taguel, but before he can get there, he's attacked by Danica. He barely manages to see her in time for their swords to clash. Danica: Damn, I thought I'd be able to startle you enough to hit you. Jotaro: Give me a break, you'll have to be faster than that to get the drop on me. After a few seconds, they jump back and prepare to clash again. When they do, he very nearly over powers her, but she slips past his sword and gets him in the back. Danica: You may be fast, but I have years of thieving experience, so I'm slippery. Jotaro: Tsk, a force as revered as the Shepherds allowing lowlife thieves join their ranks? Danica: It's more likely thank you think. Jotaro: Then they've made a mistake. ORA! Danica: Whoa! Jotaro's burst of speed nearly knocks Danica's practice sword out of her hand, but she manages to hold on to it. They continue to battle for a moment, neither fighter making much headway until Jayde gets the drop on Jotaro. Instead of using her claws to rake into his back like she normally would, she balls her hand into a fist and knocks him upside the head. He stumbles forward, allowing Danica to get a good hit on him as well. Jotaro: Two against one, huh? Give me a damn break. Jayde: Hey, I see someone in trouble, I jump in to help. Jotaro: Whatever. At least now I can take you on all by myself. Jayde: Hey there big boy, you always have an invitation to take me on, if you know what I mean. Danica: Jayde! Stop hitting on the enemy! Jayde: I can't help it, he's hot! Jotaro: Shut up! You flighty broads are starting to piss me off! With several (hundred) more repetitions of his battle cry, he jumps at Jayde with a flurry of sword strikes. She dodges a couple of strikes, but takes the brunt of the attack. Nearby, Kayde struggles under pressure from two different attackers. Kayde: Hey, this two against one thing isn't fair! Kodie: I'll help you, bro! Kodie jumps onto his back and springs forward, hitting one of the attackers hard with her sword. Basilio: Fang! Fang: I'm fine. Looks like things just got a little more fair, though. Basilio: So be it. I like a fair fight. And look at how cute you children are. Kodie: Hey, I'm not just a kid! I could outsmart circles around you! Kayde: Me too! Basilio: Bah hah hah! I'd like to see you try! He and Kodie start fighting while Kayde deals with Fang by himself. It quickly becomes apparent that Basilio's longer arms and axe gives him the advantage over the much younger and smaller girl. He keeps her at a distance with wide swings, not giving her any opportunities to get in and attack. Meanwhile, Fang doesn't have that luxury against the transformed Kayde, but he overcomes it by barely taking any damage from him. Kayde: Man, it's hard to fight without the intent to actually injure. Fang: Not used to practice battles? Kayde: Nope. All my training comes from defending the animal preserve we grew up on by killing poachers. Fang: I can respect that. Kayde: Thanks! Fang: You're still going down, though. Kayde: Not on your life! They clash again, and Kodie smirks, causing Basilio to raise an eyebrow at her. Basilio: What's that look for? I clearly have the upper hand. Kodie: Remember when I said I could outsmart you? Basilio: Right! Has the kiddo come up with a plan? Kodie: Kayde, operation Bunny Hop! Kayde swipes at Fang, sending him flying somewhere else before turning to face the other fighters. Without a word, he rolls onto his back, his hind legs in the air. Kodie flings herself backwards, landing on his feet with her arms crossed like it's a trust fall. He kicks hard, sending her flying into the air. Basilio gasps as he cranes his neck to watch her fly into the air. Basilio: Wait, that trajectory...she's gonna overshoot me! Kayde: Wrong! While he was distracted, Kayde jumped back to his feet and ran down Basilio, punching him hard in the chest and sending him stumbling back. Just when Basilio switches his gaze to the Taguel, Kodie comes down, swinging hard at his chest. Even with training weapons, it stings, and Basilio falls to his knees. Basilio: Damn it, you actually did outsmart me. If these were real weapons, I'd be cleaved right in two! Good job you guys! As he retires for the day, Kayde and Kodie share a high five. Kayde goes back to focusing on Fang while Kodie looks to help anyone else she can. Nearby, Leslie's wyvern snaps at someone before getting reeled back in. Leslie: Hey, watch it. This is training. No mauling allowed. The wyvern hangs its head and makes a low whine. Strider: Did...did your wyvern just whine at you? Leslie: He gets excited. Barbara: Whoa, that was close. You alright, Nidai? Nidai: You watched it miss me. I don't need you coddling me all the time, you know. Barbara: I gotta make sure my boys are all okay! Nidai: Whatever. Help me take down this wyvern rider, okay? Barbara: Right. The two of them both leap to attack at once, but Barbara is stopped by Strider's arrow bouncing off her side. Nidai: Barbara! In his haste to make sure his comrade is okay, Leslie takes advantage of the distraction and knocks him back with a brutal swing of her axe. Chuck swoops in to finish him off, but Barbara intercepts his swing, one hand on her side and one on her axe, holding Chuck back effortlessly. Chuck: Whoa! You're so strong! Barbara: Who doesn't need coddling now, huh? Nidai: Shut up. She pushes back, causing Chuck to stumble. She swipes at his feet, causing him to hit the ground hard, while Nidai slips around her and smacks him again. Chuck: Oh-ho, brutal! That's it for me, guys. Gotta retreat for now... As he scurries away, Barbara and Nidai share a high five, which gets cut off by another arrow smacking Barbara in the face. Barbara: Hey, stop it! Strider: I'm sorry, couldn't hear you over the arrow hitting your foot. Barbara: No arrow hit my foot... Strider: Yet. Strider lets their arrow fly and it bounces off Barbara's foot. As she drops her axe and grabs her foot to soothe the pain, Leslie swoops in. Nidai: Look out! Nidai jumps in to intercept Leslie's attack, but she overpowers him, clocking him on the head and swinging at his neck. He collapses, hand around his neck. Barbara: Omigods, are you okay? Nidai: That's it for me today. I can only take so much of a beating. Gods, that stings. Leslie: He wasn't a very good fighter... Barbara: How dare you! Newly energized by Leslie's taunt, Barbara attacks her viciously. Their axes clash, and even with Leslie's height advantage, they're evenly matched. Meanwhile, the leaders of the two forces stare each other down. Joos' grip on his sword tightens, while Joseph lifts his hand axes menacingly. Joseph: I must say, even sizing you up, I'm excited for this battle. Joos: Alright. (Geeze, I can't read this guy at all. What's his deal?) Joseph: Alright, here we go! Joos: Wha— Suddenly, Joseph hurls his throwing axes at Joos, but he doesn't even have to move to dodge them. They both sail past his head and land weakly on the ground. Seeing this, Joseph cups his face in his hands. Joseph: OH MY GOD! Joos: Heh... Before Joos can take advantage of his disarmed opponent, his face morphs into a smirk. Joseph: Gotcha. He moves his hands to reveal that his throwing axes were attached to strings in his sleeve. He does a backflip and yanks on the strings, bringing the axes back, the strings overlapping behind Joos so he can't back up. He catches the axes and tosses them again, effectively tying the strings around Joos, causing him to drop the training sword. Joos: What the...? Next, Joseph strikes a strange pose, grabbing a third practice throwing axe. Joseph: Your next words will be, “how does your body even bend ''that way?” '''Joos': How does your body even bend that way? Ah! Joseph: Ah-ha! I've still got it! Now I get a free shot! He lobs his third throwing axe, and it smacks Joos in the face, sending him to his knees. Joos: Gods! If that were a real axe, I would have died right there! ...Again. Joseph: What was that? Before he can answer, Joos falls on his face motionless. Joseph: Huh. Guess he can't take much of a beating. On to the next one. He turns and sees Spencer, pointing his practice sword at him with a serious expression. Spencer: I watched that. Now you're out of tricks. Joseph: Bah! Silly boy, Joseph Joestar is never out of tricks! It runs in the family, I hope you know. In fact, my grandson could probably single-handedly wipe out half your force with his tricks. Nearby, Jayde and Danica continue to struggle against Jotaro, who has barely broken a sweat. Jayde: He's so fast! Danica: We can't overpower him. We need to find a better way. Jayde: Like what? We're kinda low on options! Before Danica can say any more, Shed and Jessica coordinate an attack from behind, distracting Jotaro just long enough for Danica and Jayde to rush in and attack him from both sides. He falls to the ground, losing his hat and breathing heavily. Jotaro: Give me a break. Usually I'd be pissed that you knocked my hat off, but I've exhausted myself. You win this one. Danica: You fought well. The two girls go their separate ways, Jayde coming to her brother's side. Jayde: How you doin', bro? Kayde: Man, I didn't think everybody here would be so intent on fighting me. This is exhausting. Jayde: It is a bit. We got this, though. Now you've got another bunny on your side! Kayde: Yay! They hear Leslie cry out and turn to see her nearly fall off her wyvern. Leslie: Alright, that's gonna hurt in the morning. I need to take a step back... As she retreats, Barbara stares down the Taguel with a smirk. Barbara: It may be two on one, but I'll gladly take you on! She runs for them and they brace themselves, but before she can reach them, a practice arrow hits the back of her head and she face plants. Strider: That's what you get for ignoring the sniper. Jayde: Thanks Strider! Spencer and Joseph's fight intensifies, Joseph jumping and doing flips around Spencer as their weapons clash. Finally, he steps back and pulls his axe across his chest, causing another barely visible string to tense around Spencer's body. His arm gets tied to his body so that he's awkwardly holding his sword out in front of him. Spencer: Oh no! Before Joseph can gloat, Joos attacks from behind, getting a good hit on his back. Joseph: You used my distraction to slip out of the ropes, eh? He drops the axe used to tie up Spencer and picks up yet another one, attacking Joos savagely. He continues flipping and jumping around his opponent, grinning gleefully while he does. Joos: You're quite spry for an older gentleman. Joseph: Hey, I'm only sixty seven years old. Joos: Sixty seven? While Joos is in shock, Joseph yanks on the string attached to this axe and ties Joos up in the exact same pose Spencer is stuck in. Joseph: Your next words will be, “I can't believe I fell for it again!” Joos: I can't believe I fell for it again! ...Stop doing that! With a laugh, Joseph picks up the two axes and stands with his arms outstretched to his two captives. With a heave, he pulls the cords together, sending Spencer and Joos on a collision course. Joseph: I call this one my Human Clackerball Overdrive! He jumps back to get out of their way, but before he can land properly, a kick to his back sends him stumbling forward. Joseph: What? Kodie: Gotcha! He turns to face Kodie, who has a smug grin on. Joseph: Hah, trying to trick me, little girl? Kodie: Nope, not trying. Joseph: Wha— Suddenly, Joos and Spencer go barreling into Joseph from either side, practice swords digging into him so hard he screams out in pain. Joseph: HOLY SHIT! Kodie: After I saw that trick once, Spencer and I immediately came up with a plan, and while you were battling him, I filled Joos in on the situation. Funnily enough, he had the same idea. Joseph: Heh, I should have known I'd get too cocky if I was allowed to pull off that trick once. Kodie: Your next words will be, “you pulled a fast one on me. Good job, kid.” Joseph: You pulled a fast one on me. Good job, k—hey, that's my thing! The group shares a laugh, but he grabs at one of his bruises. Joseph: Ow, ow, ow...it hurts too much to laugh. Spencer: Heh, sorry about that. Joseph: Don't be sorry! You soundly trounced us! You guys did great! Janice: Good job, everyone! It looks like this battle has a winner. Florence: Woo! Go Shepherds! Show those 'roided up meatheads who's boss! Joseph: Let's get ourselves patched up and back into the throne room, yeah? Joos: Sounds good. Back in the throne room, the two forces gather in front of the throne. Joseph: Thank you all so much for allowing us this battle. It means a lot to us to test our strength. Janice: You know it. Joos: As fun as it's been, I'm afraid we must be going. We have very important business to take care of. Joseph: Right. Barbara: Wait! Guys, I...I have this feeling in my gut. Basilio: Could be diarrhea. Barbara: Shut up!! Look, I just have this feeling that I...need to be with these guys. I can't help but feel that what they're off to do is...really important. Basilio: I see. Joseph: I respect that, and if you ever feel the need to come back to us, there will always be room in the Baras for you. Barbara: Thanks, guys. Mason: It'll be great to have you, Barbara. Destiny definitely drew you towards us. Augustus: Yep. Florence: Hey, do you guys know her? Janice: Kind of? It's a long story, I'll tell you later. Barbara: Thanks, all of you. You guys won't regret taking me in! Jimmy: Alright then. Shall we be going? Joos: It's a bit late...but we could always get a headstart. If that's alright with everyone. The Shepherds all agree, and they turn to leave. As they go, Barbara waves goodbye to her former comrades. Barbara: I love you! And I'll miss you, Basilio. And Fang. And Nidai. And Benny. And— Joos: Get a move on already, new recruit! Barbara: Right! The Shepherds leave, bound for Tost. Seconds pass before Barbara pokes her head in one last time. Barbara: And Jotaro. Jotaro: Give me a break. > CHAPTER 11: MY LITTLE PEGASUS ??? [[Chapter 10: The Brotherhood/Supports|< SUPPORTS Current Party be filled in Information *This chapter was posted to the Total Drama Writers Forum here Category:Story